Jamespotterish
by justcallmejulie
Summary: Altamente contagioso.


**NA:** Esta fic foi escrita como um presente para Kitri, no Amigo Secreto de Dia dos Namorados da Sessão James/Lily do 6V. Espero que goste!

Lily Evans mal conseguiu se arrastar para fora da cama na primeira segunda feira depois do dia dos namorados, dois dias após ter beijado James Potter pela primeira vez, ao pé das escadas do correio em _Hogsmeade_ e depois na mesa mais ao canto do _Hog's Head,_ no caminho de volta a escola, na sala comunal e finalmente a entrada do dormitório.

Pelas razões mais estranhas do mundo, ou talvez apenas pela Lei de Murphy, o domingo seguinte veio cinzento e acompanhado de uma dor de cabeça terrível, que a fez decidir que sair da cama e afastar as cortinas do dossel só significaria dolorosos olhares em qualquer direção que tivesse luz e ela passou o dia escondida embaixo dos cobertores comendo apenas o estoque de guloseimas trazidos da _Honeydukes._

O relógio marcando nove e quinze mostra que ela já perdeu o primeiro período de Feitiços enquanto se arrasta pelos corredores, se encolhendo dentro da própria capa evitando o próprio reflexo nas armaduras recém polidas. Um primeiro olhar mostrou seu rosto abatido e pálido, até mesmo esverdeado - mas poderia ser um efeito de luz, afinal.

Conhecida sua sorte, no entanto, não demora muito para que ela esbarre com o próprio Potter no corredor, o que significa um silêncio constrangedor, porque sumir por um dia inteiro logo depois de um encontro sempre quer dizer algo ruim, ainda que ela não tenha realmente pensado nisso enquanto resmungava de dor na cama. Enxaqueca sempre subjugava prioridades.

A palavra "estranho" não descreve nem de longe o clima entre os dois.

_Você está bem, Evans?_ o tom comum e educado que ele aprendeu ser facilmente usável é o que vem dessa vez, diferente do amável e risonho que soava bem próximo de seu pescoço no sábado, embora ela esteja visivelmente acabada.

_Doente, _responde, tremendo sob o suéter de lã azul, _indo para enfermaria_.

Os olhos dele perguntam se a companhia é bem vinda, mas o braço estendido em apoio é que diz que não há realmente uma resposta negativa para a questão não feita. De qualquer forma, o calor e a presença dele são reconfortantes, embora ela preferisse só encontrar seus interesses românticos quando não parecesse querer desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Mesmo depois que ela é colocada numa das macas e recebe algum tipo de medicação que queima a garganta e o estômago, James não parece querer ir embora, o que a faz passar as mãos no cabelo mais vezes do que o necessário para mantê-los no lugar e procurar desesperadamente algum assunto que quebre o constrangimento quase mortal de ter se esquecido completamente de que não há nada mais sem noção do que simplesmente sumir depois de sair com alguém. Ela respira fundo, engolindo o nó de vergonha em sua garganta, encarando os vidros do outro lado da enfermaria e dizendo que _o encontro no sábado foi mesmo legal e... ela gostou muito_.

A expressão dele transita entre _é serio mesmo ou é só piedade? _o que a faz reafirmar logo que nunca havia se divertido tanto em _Hogsmeade_. Algo que poderia ser traduzido entre nunca ter se divertido tanto contra os lábios de alguém em _Hogsmeade_, mas ele precisava saber disso?

_Nós podemos fazer de novo, se você quiser. _Mas depois da resposta positiva a provoca com um sorriso inconfundivelmente maldoso, só se ela prometer não sumir e dizer logo pra ele o que aconteceu de errado - para que não faça a mesma coisa com a próxima garota, o que a faz sorrir e provoca o esforço de levantar o corpo para bater no braço dele. Infinitamente recompensado por um beijo roubado, que na concepção dela sempre são melhores do que os autorizados.

Eles não repetem o encontro naquela tarde, embora ele diga que poderiam com um sorriso misterioso, e ela tenha apenas se derretido, como a adolescente apaixonada que era, sem nem mesmo perguntar como. Lily passa o resto do dia na enfermaria, e quando o relógio marca o fim das aulas, ele volta com os cadernos, ignorando o jantar e uma caixa de bolos de caldeirão, que são _o melhor remédio do mundo mágico para qualquer mal_ e sorri enquanto a observa começar a devorar o pacote, querendo saber quando é que Madame Ponfrey vai liberá-la afinal, porque maus súbitos tem a vantagem de serem súbitos e esperar nunca foi seu ponto forte.

A bruxa aponta que nem ela, nem a enfermeira são capazes de afirmar o quê ela tem realmente e ele responde com _JamesPotterish, provavelmente. Altamente contagioso depois de passar algum tempo com o próprio, infinitamente piorável quando negado de contato com o transmissor_. Adoravelmente maroto e provavelmente certo.

_Meu presente de dia dos namorados para você_, ele afirma.

Certamente um dos melhores que ela já recebera.


End file.
